guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruins of Morah (mission)
Prerequisite Primary Quest:Horde of Darkness Mission Objectives and Rewards General Morgahn must be in your party to enter this mission. Objectives *Kill Varesh. Rewards Walkthrough The mission consists of 2 parts: Part 1 Varesh will spawn as Prophet Varesh, a Level 29 Dervish, along with three Margonite Clerics. Varesh possesses three powerful skills: *'Earth Vortex': First frequently used skill, dealing 15 earth damage every second to everyone in the area around Varesh for 30 seconds and will knock down foes using skills. Although as of now this spell does not have an effective knock down, it will interrupt any foe in the area using a Spell or Signet. However, you can use Attack skills freely. *'Frost Vortex': Second frequently used skill, dealing 50 cold damage every 3 seconds to foes around Varesh and will slow down moving characters by 90% for 10 seconds during the 30 seconds it lasts. ::You can not interrupt this skill with soft interrupts, for it is an Attack. Use Clumsiness or Spinal Shivers to interrupt it. *'Enchantment Collapse': Varesh will cast this Hex Spell on characters with Enchantments on them. When the target loses one Enchantment, it will lose every Enchantment. ::Tip: Because this is a Monster Skill, Inspired Hex (or Revealed Hex) will not function normally when used to remove it. Instead of being replaced by Enchantment Collapse, Revealed Hex will instantly recharge instead, allowing one to strip her hexes off of many people very quickly, and for nearly free even with no attribute points in Inspiration Magic. Kill the Margonite Clerics first, then take down Varesh. Although it is possible to pull Varesh without aggroing the Margonite Clerics, it is not recommended, as Varesh will respawn and bring many other foes with her. Part 2 Varesh will respawn as Commander Varesh, Paragon at level 30 with many other enemies. There will be additional spawns after the first ones. Varesh's skills will be: *'Call of Sacrifice': Target foe loses 20% health every second for 20 seconds or until the target is at 20% health. **There is an error in this skill's description. Rather than 20% health, characters lose 20 health (not percent) per second. *'Enemies Must Die!': All mobs target one player. After you have killed Varesh the first time, pull back to the point where you spawned. It is possible to pull the spawns one or two at a time without getting aggro from Varesh. Proceed to kill the spawns and the additional spawns that arrive, until only Varesh is left. Without the other mobs, Varesh is not challenging to kill. Although this method is fairly straightforward with a human party, this will prove very difficult to achieve with henchmen and heroes, as they will periodically move toward enemies or stay in one position after killing Varesh. This method is not recommended when using a full party of heroes and/or henchmen. Alternative 1: Move to the far side, opposite of the point that you spawned, once you kill the first incarnation of Varesh. If you move to your original spawn point, the mobs will immediately wander towards your location then aggro your party, possibly overwhelming you. Moving to the location opposite your spawn point will keep you out of the direct path of the mobs that pop up. If you are using heroes & henchmen, be sure to lock their position at the top of the hill so that they do not wander down too far and aggro more mobs than you can handle. Take your time to clear this side of the caldera of wandering mobs. Once you have cleared the area, move your party location flag closer to the bottom of the caldera, and pull Varesh towards your party. There will be a group camped out on the map near your original spawn point, but as long as you pull Varesh towards you they will not aggro. A faster, but more dangerous, variation is to move forward instead of pulling back and attack Varesh first. With many damage dealers in the party it is possible to kill her before your party gets overwhelmed. This tactic makes a master reward more likely, but you risk a complete wipe. Whichever method you choose, it is helpful to bring multiple uses of "Shields Up!". As most of Varesh's minions, including Varesh herself, deal ranged piercing-type damage, Shields Up! will make you virtually immune to damage from attacks. Aegis is similarly helpful as it provides party-wide protection. Using this method, it is easy to stand your ground even under massive aggro and simply kill Varesh first. Alternative 2: As of late, both stages of Varesh often have the tendency to aggro a group at the starting gate, or a few steps in front of it. Thus, it is possible to pull her away from the clerics at the beginning and kill her, then place all players directly against the starting gate. Then you can pull the torment creature spawns in the area, hopefully without aggroing Varesh, and then move approximately halfway down from the gate, where she will aggro again and can be easily defeated. Using this method, it is possible to beat Varesh within six minutes, well in the bounds of a masters, even with a party of heroes and henchmen. It would a lot easier if you bring most casters and one warrior. Because a lot of Varesh's spells are AOE (first form), all casters can stay back without getting too much damage on them. Three monks can keep one warrior full health all the time. Note: Lightbringer's Gaze now works on Prophet Varesh. Going in with a party using this skill will make the chances of getting Master's Reward much greater. Note: Inspired Hex/Revealed Hex are great counters to Call of Sacrifice, as they buy themselves out in terms of energy and are recharged immediately since Call of Sacrifice is a monster skill and therefore cannot be copied. Note #2: Spoil Victor owns Varesh! See video for Masters (Blurry and not much use). ''Tip: If you're a dervish and are having a hard time finding a group, set up Olias/Master of Whispers as an Orders Necromancer with Offering of Blood and Inspired Hex/Revealed Hex, General Morgahn as an Incoming Paragon with "Shields Up!", Watch Yourself, "Go for the Eyes!", "Find Their Weakness!", Aria of Zeal, and Koss/Goren as a sword/axe warrior. You should use Ebon Dust Aura, Mystic Sweep, Eremite's Attack, Zealous Renewal, Lightbringer's Gaze, Heart of Fury and your attack skill of choice (consider bringing Wild Blow to fill this slot). After you kill the Clerics, kill Varesh in her first form, then wait in the middle. As soon as she spawns, aggro her with Ebon Dust Aura up and keep hitting her. Even if groups around you aggro, you'll be fine, even with just the two healer henchmen. If you do not make heavy use of your secondary profession or a potent elite skill, consider switching to secondary Necromancer and using Grenth's Balance. If you are low on health and use Grenth's on either form of Varesh, you're likely to do a lot of damage. Consider also bringing Rip Enchantment, it is proved to be very cheap and useful in combination with Grenth's Balance, because with 0 attribute points in Curses it makes you sacrifice 30% of max HP and has same recharge time as GB. Creatures Monsters *Demons **Margonites *** 24 Margonite Cleric *** 29 Prophet Varesh *** 30 Commander Varesh **Torment creatures *** 28 Arm of Insanity *** 28 Shadow of Fear *** 28 Herald of Nightmares *** 28 Spear of Torment Follow-up *Upon completion of the mission players will find themselves in: Gate of Torment. *To continue the storyline, take on the following Primary Quest: Uncharted Territory. category:Nightfall missions